Love Me Truly
by lil'kagome
Summary: what happens one night will change Alica's life forever. Why did her parents change her name and erase her memory of Hogwarts?Will she be able to win Harry's heart again after such a long time? RR HPOT,HPHG,RWSB,some GWDM
1. dreams

disclaimer: I AM NOT J.K.Rowling nor do I take credit for her amazing work.  
  
Love Me Truly  
  
It always happened. Every few years Alicia's parents would pack up and move to a new area of Britain, dragging her along, and never explaining why. For as long as she could remember, they had never stayed in one area for more than three years. But Alicia's memory never extended past the summer before ninth grade. Her parents told her that she had been in a car accident and lost her long term memory. Alicia had never been able to accept this story, but she played along in the hope that it might keep her parents happy. This is her story of finding out the truth among her parent's lies and her hope of regaining her true love.  
  
Alicia awoke from a mysterious dream. Looking over at the clock, she realized she was late for her English Lit class across the campus. While getting ready she reminded herself of the hard work her mother and father did to get her here, Oxford University. She would be graduating soon, with honors of course, with a major in Literature.  
  
"One week, she thought, one more lousy week with old Professor Navis and I am out of here and off to travel Europe to independently study the old arts of Shakespearian days."  
  
She ran off to class completely for getting about her odd dream.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry woke up in his apartment from the same dream that had plagued him ever since her parents took her away.  
  
It was the first time he kissed her. They were sitting alone against a tree on the outside of the forbidden forest. It had been exactly a week since he lost Sirius forever through the veil in that old court room in the Ministry of Magic. Hermione almost lost her life fighting for him also. He thought she would have never spoken to him again. It had been his entire fault. If he hadn't have been so stupid, Sirius would be alive. Opposite of his beliefs, Hermione stayed with him. She was always by his side that week. Harry realized he had feelings for her but he couldn't figure out how to tell her. So, that night he felt the words just slip from his tongue, yet again. To his relief, Hermione began to speak.  
  
"Harry, I don't know how to say this to you. So, I guess I'll just show you."  
  
Hermione leaned in and kissed Harry. Harry realized what was happening and gave into the kiss. This wasn't the wet sloppy kind he received from Cho earlier that year; this was a simple, gentle kiss.  
  
Harry's heart fell as he came back to reality.  
  
"Where are you Hermione?" he muttered to himself as he fell back asleep. 


	2. Oversleeping

A/N: I will update this story as much as I can, hopefully at least every week. The chapters will get longer. Now for replies:  
  
bade03: Thank you for that sweet comment.  
  
Chapter 2: Oversleeping  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
Alicia put the final touches on her term paper.  
  
"Finally, I'm done," she said to herself. "Professor Navis?"  
  
"Yes?" was his croaked reply.  
  
"I've finished."  
  
"Are you going to the library?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to see if I can find some clue about my past."  
  
"Good luck, Will I see you tomorrow?"  
  
Alicia laughed and waved goodbye as she walked away saying, "How can I miss my own Graduation?"  
  
Ron's POV  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"HARRY BLOODY POTTER! WAKE UP!"  
  
Ron was beginning to get aggravated. He and Harry were supposed to have been at the club over an hour ago and here Harry was sleeping. Ron decided to do the one thing that would wake him up. He walked into his fellow auror's kitchen. Ron grabbed a very large pitcher and filled it with extremely hot water. Hoping for the best, he dumped the pitcher of water over Harry's head.  
  
Harry awoke immediately screaming bloody murder and grabbed his now soaked wand out of his sleeve.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus" he shot at the person behind him, casting a full body bind.  
  
With his wand ready, Harry turned to face the intruder. Realizing it was his best friend; he cast the counter curse and set him free.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You cursed me!"  
  
"You should know better than to do that to an auror or intrude on one!"  
  
"You gave me a spare key so I could crash here anytime I needed to."  
  
"Oops! Sorry, I can never be too careful. Being the-boy-who-lived-and- killed-Voldemort isn't a safe position, especially with Death eaters still running around."  
  
"I know, apology accepted. Now let's get you ready."  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. "You know, our double date at the club tonight, which we are late to."  
  
"Man, I forgot! We're already late, so why don't you go and send my condolences?"  
  
"Because, that means Laura is going to be upset, meaning that Susan is going to spend the night comforting Laura and not dancing or talking with me."  
  
"I still can't believe you're engaged to the Minister of Magic's niece."  
  
After their fifth year, when everyone realized Fudge put the wizarding world in danger, they removed Fudge and voted Amelia Bones into office. She has been there ever since. Ron is now engaged to Susan; they fell in love during sixth year and had stayed together this whole time.  
  
Ron wanted to get to the club soon, so he gave Harry one more reason.  
  
"You know very well that you're the better dancer and without you I'll look like a complete idiot!"  
  
"Alright" Harry quickly agreed and he ran to his bathroom to change clothes and freshen up.  
  
Ron was beginning to worry about Harry. Harry had told Ron about his dreams of Hermione when he started to have them after she left. Dumbledore explained to Harry and Ron that Hermione's parents transferred her to another school for her safety. Harry had always felt responsible for Hermione's departure, but he always hoped she would come back. Harry still dreamed of her every so often and Ron always had to remind him that she was never going to come back. Harry eventually accepted it and settled down with Laura; he and she were seriously dating. But, about a week ago, Harry had another dream. Ever since then Ron couldn't get Harry's mind off of Hermione.  
  
The phone rang in the apartment. Ron walked over and answered it.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Laura"  
  
"Ron"  
  
"Why are you at Harry's apartment when you're supposed to be here?"  
  
"I had to wake your boyfriend up. He overslept again."  
  
"Ooo, I'm going to hurt him if you two are not here soon."  
  
"Harry is finishing getting ready. We'll be there in about five minutes."  
  
"Okay, see you soon."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Harry stepped out of the bathroom, showered and dressed.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Your psycho girlfriend"  
  
"Well, I guess we had better leave then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Harry and Ron then apperated to an ally by the club.  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
Alicia was working on a computer and having no luck about her past when her co-worker, Emily, came by to tell it was almost time for their shift. Alicia and Emily worked at a club called "Essentials", where they waited tables for the few people that would use a table. Everyone else danced the whole time, only stopping to cool off with a drink. Alicia and Emily shared breaks in which they would get out on the floor and dance themselves. The owner allowed them to wear their own clothes as long as they wore a bottom apron while they served.  
  
Alicia logged off the computer and ran to her dorm to change clothes. She decided to wear her tiger-stripped halter top, black leather pants, and black boots. Alicia wasn't all that bad looking. She had blond highlights in her brown hair. She had managed to straighten her bushy hair enough to were it fell in soft curls at the bottom. She had brown eyes and had over the years developed a curvy body. Alicia had rebelled against her parents when they had tried to control her and so she moved away.  
  
Alicia got dressed, put on her make-up and left her dorm. She met up with Emily and they drove to the club.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story so far. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! good or bad tell me.  
I won't continue if I don't get any more reviews. much luv 


End file.
